


what they're fighting for

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [24]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"civilians" fill. The civilians were realising that the governments didn't care about them, but the Becket wouldn't forget what they were fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what they're fighting for

(civilians)

Being a civilian in this day and age was hard. Very hard.

Sure, being a pilot was life threatening and brave but, at the end of the day, the rangers had a couple of thousand tonnes worth of metal between them and the monsters they fought.

The civilians on the ground trying desperately to get into the underground shelters weren’t so lucky.

The cities they once lived in were crumbling around them. Their homes, their jobs…Poverty was at the highest levels in developed countries since the great depression. The lower and middle classes were being laid off, losing everything. They couldn’t move to safety, because the safest places were suddenly where only the richest people could live. The governments protected the one percent and the rest of them were left to rot in cities that were edged by poisoned water and filled with the constant whirr of kaiju alert sirens.

The civilians fell at the feet of the governments, pleading and begging for something, for anything to help them. One by one they were turned away until they realised the governments weren’t going to help them. That in this apocalyptic scenario there was nothing they could offer that the governments wanted.

XXX

“Where are you two going?” Tendo called the Becket brothers as they moved to leave the shatterdome.

“Nowhere that interesting,” Raleigh grinned over his shoulder as he shouldered a bulging rucksack.

“Just need to take care of some stuff,” Yancy added with a smothered smile as he pushed Raleigh out the large doors, grabbing another bulging rucksack on his way. “Besides, it’s our day off. We have those pilots from LA up here at the moment. Marshal promised today we wouldn’t be called in for anything short of the end of the world.” He grinned at their friend.

“Oh, yea, real funny.” Tendo muttered, turning around and heading for his office.

Yancy and Raleigh jumped into the old beat up Ute they had remaining from their mother and drove into the city streets. Yancy parked it on a street corner and the two of them entered the building next to them.

The sight of the skinny, sick looking kids always made them pause and today was no different. The civilians caught in the crossfire.

Smiling, Yancy ducked down next to two little girls and smiled, reaching into his bag. “How are you lovely girls this week? Feeling a bit better?”

The little girls nodded as the matron walked over. “They’ve been taking the medicine you brought and are definitely feeling much better, Ranger Becket.”

“It’s just Yancy, you know that. And it’s no trouble at all,” Yancy smiled at the older, worn looking woman. He finished digging through his bag and brought out two small bears, as well as some candy which he handed to the grinning girls as he ruffled their hair. “You two be good, now.”

He looked across the room at Raleigh lifting a little boy into the air as he spun them around, the boy laughing breathlessly.

This was what they were fighting for. These kids could smile like this.


End file.
